It is well known in this art to utilize edging strips for purposes of preventing the creeping of grass into a flower bed, for example, or to prevent the spillover of gravel or dirt onto a grass area. Further, it is known to use edging strips to highlight flower beds, pathways, garden plots and tree or shrub plantings. Both wooden boards and metal strips have been used for these purposes for many years. One particular strip, namely, an extruded aluminum strip is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,133.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an edging strip useful in landscaping and other uses and which is comprised of an extruded aluminum strip having vertically spaced recesses on one side face thereof and ribs on an opposite side thereof, which ribs correspond to the locations for grooves on the first-mentioned side.
It is a further object to provide an edging strip, as aforesaid, which has structure thereon operatively connectible to structure on a stake to effect an interlocking therebetween for the purpose of preventing a major relative vertical movement therebetween.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an edging strip, as aforesaid, which has structural members thereon adapted to cooperate with structural members on a stake to effect an interlock between mutually adjacent ends of a pair of edging strips for purposes of preventing them from separating in a horizontal direction after being placed in the earth.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an edging strip, as aforesaid, which includes structure enabling mutually adjacent elongated edging strips, stretching through differing soils, for example, to undergo differing amounts of upheaval without resulting in an upheaval of the splicer stake holding the mutually adjacent ends of the two strips in the ground.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an operative connection between the midlength portion of an edging strip and a stake whereby a major relative vertical movement therebetween is prevented while simultaneously allowing for a relative pivotal movement therebetween about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the edging strip.